


Between Fiend and Foe

by darklinas



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), The Grisha Trilogy, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: ;), ANYHOW, Adult Alina, Adult Alina is so done with everyones bullshit, Aleks is so dom daddy in this even Nikolai blushes, Alina still has her powers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, But i promise with payoff, Character Death, Come get y all juice, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark, Darklina - Freeform, Darknikolina, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, Horny Alina, Mal died of ummmm fuckboy disease, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Book 3: Ruin and Rising, RIP (pieces), S&M, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Sun Summoner's need a different kind of vitamin D, Threesome - F/M/M, alina finally learning what an orgasm actually is ugh, alina is so enamoured by both of them its v cute, alina wants to fuck on the dais (THEIR dais remember), also, also this is gonna be a bit painful, and VERY SEXY, and he audibly gasps, and it almost blinds nikolai, and nikolai is like alina wtf???, and swears at him, and then they fuck on the throne chair and break it, and while she's getting her guts pounded in he actually arrives at the palace, anyhow im ruminating on how to end this, anyhow this is technically darklina endgame, anyhow this was very fun to work on, but hey smut takes up space alright, but i promise im feeding my nikolina rats, everytime i write that it makes me giggle, he calls him a fox pup, he joins them after ofc, i have ideas but lets see..., i love y all and i love NA, idk we'll see, if you can consider slow burn in three very long chapters lmao, im a darklina first human second, its all about Alina's pleasure, its just superior, its quite glorious, just kidding but wouldnt that be funny lmfaoksjsks, lots of tearing curtains and breaking things, mal tears off and leaves, meanwhile aleks is laughing his fucking head off, my baby deserves the world, nikolai isnt even mad, no beta we die like men, no but it'd be funny if Alina is off telling everyone that mal is dead, only to fall in a ditch that unsurprisingly have nichevoya lying in the pits (thanks aleks), pause... lemme add, please read the tags, probably the most racy shit i have ever written, second only to my normal horny mood- which is always, sexy dark, she's at the palace ready to get her guts rearranged, so darkles gets his shadows to hold her down and eats her pussy, some cnc, super fun, theres a scene where she comes and summons at the same time (thanks sjm), theres this scene where aleks v softly kisses nikolai s jaw, this was written in a fiercely horny mood, two different kinds, what mood i'm in :), when i tag this with friends to lovers because of nikolina what then EtL stans?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklinas/pseuds/darklinas
Summary: 10 years after an emotionally damaging marriage, Alina Starkov returns to Ravka in secret, seeking comfort. Perhaps more. King Nikolai Lantsov is only too eager to welcome back his old friend, but he is not the only one. Another bides his time, waiting to reunite with his other half.What happens when King, Summoner and Ghost reconvene under the roof of the little palace?Debauchery, of course.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Between Fiend and Foe

**Author's Note:**

> it's sexciiii time

she's coming v soon :)


End file.
